Tiempo epistolar
by Silent Miut
Summary: Hace siete años Harry perdió el rumbo y su vida desde entonces se cae a pedazos. Teniendo una extraña costumbre, al no aceptar la muerte de quien echó raíces muy profundas en su corazón, todos los nueve de noviembre le deja un presente a Severus el día de su cumpleaños.


**Advertencias:** _posibles errores ortográficos y tipográficos al ser la primera edición._

 **Disclamer:** _Harry Potter no me pertenece… no hago fics por dinero…_

 **Tiempo epistolar**

La mayoría de las personas pensarían muchas cosas, sacarían deducciones y le cuestionarían su actuar a estas alturas de su vida. Lo llevarían por lo menos a un psicólogo al saber sobre su particular costumbre en esa fecha.

La neblina sucia por las fábricas aledañas, el hedor del río cerca del otro lado de la calle y el cielo plomizo sobre él parecían cernirse sobre él como fantasmas mudos.

Frenta a una casa de ladrillos típica de Cockworth, Harry Potter, se encontraba cuestionando por séptima vez su actuar, sosteniendo con sus dos manos una carta que dudaba entregar.

Aún se preguntaba cómo había llegado a aquella costumbre adquirida desde hace siete años. Podrían haber sido muchos factores pero, ninguno era lo suficientemente coherente más que uno: afecto.

Jugaba con el papel entre sus manos, mirando fijamente la rendija debajo de la puerta. Sería como cualquier otro nueve de enero, dejaría la misiva en la entrada de la casa y saldría con la misma parsimonia con la cual había llegado en el anonimato de su capa invisible.

Miró los datos del receptor, acarició la letra escrita con tinta justo en el nombre de quien lo había cuidado – a su manera, cabe destacar- para cumplir la petición de su madre. Seguramente, ella no se imaginó cómo acabaría la historia entre Severus Snape y Harry Potter, ni siquiera sus protagonistas habían estado seguros y jamás pudieron estarlo cuando la muerte alcanzó a uno de ellos.

Nadie supo de su relación, Harry no podía poner más en riesgo la vida de Severus ni la de él, cualquier movimiento en falso y hubieran caído por un precipicio hacia la destrucción. Además, fue efímera, como un suspiró en el viento, porque justo en el momento de la aceptación sobrevino la aparición de Voldemort, los problemas de dirección de Howarts, la ruptura y posteriormente el deceso.

El niño que vivió ganó la guerra a costa de Harry Potter, el amante de Severus Snape.

Tomó aire alzando la vista, esa fecha era única. Sólo habían celebrado un cumpleaños juntos, el recuerdo era un tesoro guardado bajo llave para no volverlo un inútil el resto de su vida. Podía sentir todavía el calor de la chimenea, él sentado al lado de su pareja bebiendo whisky de fuego mientras permanecían en silencio; había sido una noche que calentó su espíritu y marcó su cuerpo con besos, cálidas caricias y un amanecer hecho de luces doradas.

Respiró hondo controlando el escalofrío anterior al llanto.

Al terminar la guerra ni siquiera pudo llorar, se dedico a ser el héroe que tanto detestaba ser y después no hubo descanso. Sin embargo, un invierno después se encontraba frente a la casa de su profesor, entregándole a un fantasma sus vivencias, compartiendo sus experiencias y hablando de palabras de amor sin sentido. Algunos hechos importantes también habían contado: su graduación como auror, su boda con Ginny, su divorcio, la reciente acercamiento con Draco y anécdotas tontas de algunos de sus compañeros en su día a día.

Besó el sello de la misiva, derramando una lágrima de cada ojo sobre el pergamino. Se alzó la bufanda y metió la carta en la casa. Se dio la vuelta para irse a paso lento, subiendo hasta su nariz la bufanda, buscando un poco de calor en la soledad que cada día lo abrazaba hasta asfixiarlo como el humo de las chimeneas.

Unos irises grises, tan fríos como la nieve, veía por la cortina entornada dentro de la casa que había dejado atrás a uno de los mejores miembros del departamento de aurores. Se volvió cuando dieron exactamente quince minutos, encontrando a su padrino recogiendo el sobre.

-No sé por qué sigues con este juego pero, estoy seguro que ninguno de los dos lleva ventaja- se cruzó de brazos Draco al observar a un hombre consumido por el veneno y el tiempo.

El rubio descendiente de los Malfoy todavía era incrédulo acerca del milagro de tener a su profesor favorito todavía vivo, seguramente si Harry supiera se moriría -quizá del susto, de la felicidad o del coraje- por no saberlo.

Siguió a Snape, quien se sentó en un sillón, dejando el bastón apoyado en la pared. Se sentó a su lado para leer las palabras de un enamorado irremediable. Draco todavía no entendía varias cosas: el afán de Potter al entregar cartas a un muerto, a su padrino por convertirse en masoquista al leerlas y el hecho de estar siendo la tapadera del antiguo profesor.

Era clara la razón por la cual estaba haciendo migas con el último salvador del mundo mágico, su padrino, quien parecía recluirse en si mismo para afrontar una relación dejada a medias.

Esperó hasta que el mayor terminara de leer para empezar a hablar. Estaba guardando la carta con una cara nostálgica cuando tuvo la necesidad de decir lo mismo de siempre.

-Deberías dejar de esconderte. Potter es un culo, ver su cara de mártir aleja a cualquiera. Su vida se está yendo en picada, ni siquiera su matrimonio con la Weasley lo salvó.

Severus lo miró dejando de lado cualquier emoción. -Harry debe aprender a sobrellevarlo, una relación conmigo le hará más daño.

Draco alzó las cejas incrédulo, todavía consternado por oír saliendo de la boca de su padrino el nombre de quien antes era una persona detestable a sus ojos. -El daño ya está hecho, tu muerte lo empujó al vacío y cuando toque fondo se estrellara con fuerza… quizá hasta muera.

-No lo entiendes aún. Dejando de lado la edad, ahora mismo no soy lo mejor y nunca lo seré. Estoy tullido, apenas soy autosuficiente, morí del lado de Voldemort y era mortífago. Incluso si volviéramos a tener una relación oculta, su trabajo y su reputación estarían en riesgo.

Malfoy soltó un cansado suspiro. -Entonces, dale la cara. Así, con esos argumentos, rechazarlo-. Se levantó sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de hacer algo. -Dile directamente lo que me acabas de decir y ten por seguro que no lo conseguirás. Es un cabeza dura, no se alejará de ti.

-Por eso no puedo enfrentarme a él. En algún momento debe haber resignación- se levantó agarrando el bastón de mala calidad. -Voy a descansar, el lote de pociones está listo.

Su ahijado asintió, consciente del abrupto final de la conversación. -Me despido, no estaré aquí cuando despiertes.

Draco bajo las escaleras del sótano – estudio de la casa donde su padrino trabajaba para una botica que surtía directamente a Hogwarts.

Severus subió pausadamente las escaleras, sintiendo el tirón persistente de sus músculos inservibles de la pierna izquierda. El veneno había afectado gran parte de su movilidad pero, lo único que se vio afectado permanentemente fue su pierna derecha.

En la casa sólo tenía dos habitaciones, una la de sus padres que no utilizaba y la otra, suya desde su nacimiento. Se quitó la gruesa túnica y la dobló a la mitad para colocarla encima de una cómoda. No había dormido por terminar una poción urgente, estaba cansado, le dolía la pierna y los huesos, todo consecuencias de un envejecimiento prematuro.

Se acostó boca arriba, teniendo que cargar su pierna. Inhaló profundo intentando borrar de su cabeza la conversación de Draco, su decisión no tenía vuelta de hoja. Harry todavía seguía en duelo, algún día reharía su vida y lo alejaría de ella. Pensando en el contenido de las epístolas anuales se quedó dormido.

 _La nieve cubría el espeso Bosque Prohibido él, como el profesor que era, solía entrar y salir a placer. Recolectar los ingredientes frescos a veces era necesario para crear pociones con un efecto más potente o lograr un mejor resultado. En ese sentido, ese bosque era una fuente inagotable de recursos tanto para sus clases como sus negocios particulares._

 _Solía entrar cada vez que necesitaba cierto ingrediente y no podía salir del colegio, generalmente era de noche y sin compañía alguna. Esa era una de las tantas ocasiones, necesitaba algunas plantas fáciles de adquirir si no fuera porque la torpeza de Longbottom al limpiar el aula también había acabado con varios ingredientes guardados en el almacén, los últimos debido a la cercanía del fin de curso._

 _Recogió lo necesario en el interior para rodear el lago, una visita intermitente podría descartar enamorados tontos caminando a la luz de la luna, algún problema con las sirenas o algunas curiosas apariciones. Lo único posible y probable sin embargo, extraño era encontrar en la orilla al alumno más irritante de Hogwarts._

 _Se acercó con sigilo, precisamente el mocoso era poco avispado aunque muchos pensaban lo contrario, tenía amigos eficientes y una suerte casi envidiable -Potter._

 _El aludido volteó al instante, reconociendo el tono y timbre de quien estaba a su espalda. Severus se levantaba imponente, mirándolo con desdén._

 _-Levántese…- agarró su brazo. -… la profesora McGonagall no estará nada contenta con su actuar._

 _Harry se trató de zafar sin mucho éxito. -¡Suélteme!_

 _Severus no le hizo caso, haciéndolo trastabillar la mayor parte del camino con una tranquilidad adquirida por el gusto de hacerle la vida imposible al vástago de su mala vida escolar._

 _Iban subiendo las escaleras cuando se logró zafar, tenía que regresar para recoger su capa de invisibilidad. Se dio la vuelta en cuanto tuvo oportunidad mas la velocidad de Snape al sacar su varita era mucho mayor. Se vio petrificado en un instante._

 _-Potter, ni se le ocurra volver hacer nada parecido- gruño irritado el profesor viendo por primera vez dentro de los ojos del estudiante._

 _Sintió una piedra caer en su estómago, dándose cuenta de la piel pálida y los ojos sin brillo. Le causó horror al imaginarse a Lily en sus zapatos, recordando sus errores y su promesa. Apretó los dientes, un incomprensible sentimiento -muy parecido al que tenía por Lily- se instaló muy cerca de su corazón, simbolizando la sensación de vacío que sintió cuando sus acciones la llevaron a la muerte._

 _Lanzó un hechizo para desmayar a Harry, tenía la intención de llevarlo a su habitación. Una parte de él, en ese mismo momento empezó a cambiar con respecto al joven de quince años entre sus brazos._

Severus despertó consciente del sueño. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, intentando ocultar el nudo en su garganta al imaginarse a Harry con la misma expresión abatida.

Rememoró las primeras ocasiones en las cuales había cambiado de parecer con su alumno por aquel entonces. El quinto año llegó siendo una caldera digna de Neville aterrorizado, llena de ingredientes que amenazaban con algún mal.

Dumbledore estaba perdiendo credibilidad, él tenía que ser el espía dentro del círculo cercano de Voldemort y todavía, rematando sus deberes, tenía a Potter como alumno particular desenterrando los hechos a principio de curso.

Al final, ese mismo año terminaron siendo pareja a escondidas con el peligro inminente latiendo en sus mentes, no sin antes pasar por una pelea tras su última sesión de oclumancia, cuando Harry vio dentro de los recuerdos de Snape más de lo que debería. El curso terminó con una reconciliación y una promesa que no tardó en romperse.

Al regresar a Hogwarts el profesor había regresado con la determinación de cortar su relación. Tenía la misión de matar a Dumbledore y para ello, romperle el corazón a su amante era lo más sencillo, mejor sería antes que después. Algún día, si sobrevivían a la guerra, podría explicárselo.

La guerra comenzó un año después cobrándole demasiado caro: una estancia de un año en la Mansión Malfoy, su pierna y su amante.

Miró por la ventana enmarcada por cortinas de ante negro. Cerró los párpados fuertemente negando los deseos de ir al Valle de Godric para hablar con Harry.

Era poco para él, no tenía nada que ofrecer, sólo molestias. Tomó las cobijas de la cama para acomodarse mejor. Tenía que dormir, estaba pensando demasiado y podría tomar una mala decisión.

La mañana llegó blanca, el invierno en su apogeo hacía gala de su hermosura helada. Dos llamadas al timbre hicieron a Snape salir de su cobijo entre las mantas. El único que podría tocar, aún siendo las seis de la mañana, era Draco.

Se puso la bata de dormir, su ahijado debía entender las deshoras a las cuales estaba acudiendo a él sin embargo, al abrir la puerta ni siquiera pudo hablar.

Ante él estaba Potter con el ceño fruncido, los ojos echando chispas y un puño saludador.

El suelo lo recibió con gusto cuando trastabilló por el golpe. Se talló la mejilla herida mientras veía al hombre joven agitado en su recibidor.

-¡Qué creías que hacías escondiéndote por tanto tiempo!- le gritó poniéndose a horcajadas y agarrándolo de las solapas de la bata. Sus rostros estaban muy juntos. -¡Qué me hacías un bien! ¡Qué te había olvidado! ¡Ya deberías saberlo, no vivo desde que moriste! ¡Pero, no! ¡El señor está vivo! ¡Draco tiene razón! ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Tú estabas vivo, leías mis cartas, leíste mi sufrimiento! ¡Sigues siendo el mismo! ¡No te importó en lo más mínimo!

Severus nunca se esperó tal cosa, menos el posterior beso hambriento sobre sus labios. Aún conmocionado no respondió hasta sentir un dolor agudo desde su pierna.

Se separó de súbito, frunciendo el entrecejo en el proceso. -Potter…- llamó en tono de advertencia - ...quítese de encima.

El auror se abrazó a él en respuesta, enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de su antiguo profesor. Snape respiró hondo.

-No me iré a ningún lugar, sólo quítese si no quiere ser responsable de una lesión mayor en mi pierna derecha.

Harry obedeció al ver tirado el bastón al lado izquierdo. Ayudó a levantarse a su recién encontrado amor. Se sentaron en la sala, cara a cara.

El silencio reino entre ellos, una petición tácita acerca de las acciones del mayor. Harry no soportó las ansias.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó dolido con ganas de darle otro golpe para saber si todavía era real o sólo otro sueño del cual despertaría llorando.

Severus suspiró, no podía retrasarlo, ni quería seguir fingiendo.

Los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban la estancia cuando terminó de fundamentar su decisión. El joven sólo atinó a respirar hondo.

-Todo lo que te dije cuando entré lo pensé de camino hacia acá. Me dolió mucho creerte muerto…- apretó los dientes, bajó la mirada hacia su regazo donde sus manos estrujaban la tela de su pantalón con fuerza. -No necesito tus razones, no más. Sí. Soy auror, soy el jefe del departamento, soy un héroe pero, también soy un ser humano que siente y piensa. Mi vida privada es privada si alguien quiere gritarla a los cuatro vientos que la grite, me haré cargo de mis acciones, ya no soy un niño para necesitar que alguien decida por mí.

El pocionista miró hacia arriba cuando Harry se levantó frente a él. -Pensé que nunca te iba a volver a ver…- su cuerpo temblaba con rabia, la tristeza sólo se podía reflejar en sus ojos. -Ahora lo hago y sólo puedo pensar en lo afortunado que soy.

Se arrodilló para abrazarlo, besando sus mejillas en el proceso. -Te amo- susurró en su oído. -Feliz cumpleaños.

Severus respiró hondo el aroma a pino perteneciente a su amante, una carga muy pesada parecía haberse desvanecido tras escuchar esas palabras. Respondió el abrazo descansando su mejilla sobre los suaves cabellos ébano. Unos segundos eternos pasaron antes de separarse lo suficiente para dejarse sin habla con un beso conversando por ellos.

Fin

 **Notas de autora:**

 _Este fanfic es la respuesta al Reto de Navidad 2015 de la Mazmorra del Snarry._

 _Este fic nació en una semana tras un año entero de muchas obligaciones en las cuales no he podido escribir nada, espero lo hayan disfrutado porque sin duda me alegra publicar al final otra fanfic (teniendo como excusa mi temporada favorita)tras posponer tanto otro fanfic Snarry._

 _Estoy fuera de práctica con los personajes, una disculpa si hay OOC, también lo siento si hay errores, en cuanto no esté tan fresco y pueda revisarlo objetivamente subiré la revisión._

 _Feliz Año 2016, mis mejores deseos._


End file.
